


Lumière à capter

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [136]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Ehm before the shit show against Man United, How Do I Tag, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gigi et Alphonse à Doha.





	Lumière à capter

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai tellement écrit ça en janvier. En heure de Perm je crois. J'ai plus d'équipe en compétition d'ailleurs.

Lumière à capter

  
Gigi soupira devant l'entrain de la jeunesse (était-il si vieux que ça ?), ça ne le surprenait plus vraiment, mais le PSG était rempli de gamins prêts à répendre leur énergie sur n'importe quelle pelouse. Ç'avait d'abord était Marco, suivit par Presnel, Julian et Kylian, puis Neymar et Thiago. Le reste de l'équipe avait aussi vite parcouru le même chemin pour descendre les escaliers de l'avion qui les avait mené à Doha, et Gigi se retrouvait à être l'un des derniers avec le staff et Thomas pour quitter l'appareil, Alphonse devant lui attendant lui aussi de descendre. C'était même prévisible pour lui que les jeunes fassent preuve de joie quant à l'arrivée au stage d'entraînement, pour la plupart, certains voulaient évacuer l'appréhension par rapport aux huitièmes de Ligue des Champions contre Man United qui approchaient.

  
Par contre, Gigi n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'il se retrouverait à serrer Alphonse contre lui après l'avoir empêché une sacrée chute dans les escaliers. Areola était rouge, ça n'était pas si étrange que ça pour Gigi, il en avait vu d'autres avec le temps, mais il comprenait la gêne que le plus jeune pouvait ressentir, Gigi avait mal calculé un détail : Leur deux corps étaient symboliquement proches de l'autre, presque poitrine contre poitrine et lèvres contre lèvres. Yep, Gigi comprenait encore mieux le rougissement maintenant. Pour pallier au malaise de leur situation, il remit Alphonse droit dans ses bottes et le tourna dans la direction des marches. Première journée, première aventure.

  
Fin


End file.
